jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roses Stand: The Disease
Blurb: Roses uses her Stand on Lily and makes him able to become pregnant and Dahlia is confused about what was going on. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's Note: Okay this was an idea that popped into my head earlier today while I was making the characters and just had to write it and publish it, cause it's funny and hilarious. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was early in the morning and school was just about to start, as Lily and Dahlia was walking to class when Lily had accidently bumped into Rose who was in a good mood this morning. "O-oh sorry! I'm sorry Rose!" "It's fine" she said as she had went into the classroom smiling. Lily sighs as Dahlia smiled, nodding they should get into the classroom, which they then went inside and took their seats. Rose was sitting at her desk as she smiled, getting ready. As she saw Lily take a seat at his desk, she smirked as she just had a brilliant idea pop into her head. She whispered "The Disease" as her stand appeared "now shrink." she said as her stand shrunk to a small size, which no stand user could see it now. She had made her stand go to Lily and touch him before it returned to her and then disappeared. She had giggled as the teacher then walked in to start class. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- During lunch period. Lily and Dahlia were in the locker room alone, kissing until Rose came through the door smiling. "Hey pervs!" Lily and Dahlia were surprise that Rose came into the boys locker room, smiling at that. "W-what are you doing in here?' Lily asked embarrassed. "Yeah Rose?" Dahlia then asked as he watched her. "Oh nothing" she giggled devilishly. Rose then sat down on the floor against a locker, smirking. "G-get out Rose!" Lily said has his face was bright red. "Nope" "Why not?" "Because I don't wanna" she said bluntly. Dahlia then hugged Lily as he watched her. "Don't mind me, just keep doing whatever your doing pervs." she had then stated as she sat there. "W-why?" Lily asked. "Because, just pretend I'm not here." she smirked. Lily was suspicious of Rose as he watched her, before Dahlia spoke "Well I guess she's right..." "How is she right!?" "Well it's obvious right?" he smiled as he then moved his hands under Lily's shirt. Lily had blushed, embarrassed. He wasn't sure what to say next. Dahlia's eyes just glared at him eagerly. "F-fine..." Lily had said has he looked down. Rose smirked as she watched, pretending she wasn't there as she told them. Took out her camera to video record this while those two weren't paying attention. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Some odd hours later. "So guess why I'm here still?" she finally had spoken after she was quiet for those hours she was video recording them. Lily was surprised by her voice when she spoke. "Y-yeah why? You peeping tom..." "I'm not a peeping tom... you two are just n-a-u-g-h-t-y boys..." she sighs "Well if you want to know, I used my stand on you this morning before class started and I've been wanting to enjoy this for a long time... I've got the idea before class started..." she smiled bluntly. "Y-your stand? W-what does your stand do?" Lily gulped. Dahlia was confused to what they were talking about. He had blinked when they said the word "Stand". "Oh that you'll just have to wait a see..." "U-undo it now" "Nope no can do" "W-why not?" he asked her "Cause I can't. it will undo after something happens" she smiled and giggled. "What will happen" dahlia just asked curiously. "Oh fine i'll tell you" she got up "my stand allows anyone it touches to become pregnant." she had said as she smirked and then giggled. Dahlia and Lily both became shocked after hearing that. Lily made a little face like he wanted to cry, but he didn't cry at all, rather he was embarrassed about it. Lily then reached over to grab his camera, which was his stand "Crocodiles". "Smile for me" "Okay!" she smiled a she then took the picture of her through his stand and then once the picture developed and came out, he started to giggled. Dahlia was confused at to why he did that. but then when he saw the picture of her, with a new appearance he was confused to why it was like that. "Lily?" "Yes?" 'Why is the picture like this?" he asked. Lily smiled and then said "Cause I just used my stand on you." which shocked her after her entire appearance started to look like the one in the picture. "M-my hair! my skin! my clothing! my entire body! What did you do!?" she asked shocked. "Like I said, stand. Mine may not be a combative type stand like yours but my stand "Crocodiles" has the ability to change someone's appearance through taking a picture with it." He smiled as she blushed and then tried to grab the photo out of his hands. "Give that to me this instance!" As she tried to grab it, Lily fell backwards out of Dahlia's lap and now his head was on the floor, but since there was some clothes there, it didn't hit the floor hard. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The door then opened up, which was April, July, and October. "What the?" July said as October covered her eyes. "What's going on here?" October asked. Dahlia shrugged as he sat there still, while Rose chased Lily around trying to grab that photo out of his hands to destroy it. "Get back here and give me that photo!" Rose yelled at him as she chased him. "No way! You deserved it! You used your stand on me and so I got payback!" he yelled at Rose as he ran from her, holding the photo in his hands. April and October were stunned and wasn't sure what to say about this as they stood there, July's eyes still covered. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- And that's the end. Category:JJBA: SRP Category:Story Category:Princess Mew's Stuff